1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle pneumatic tire with a tread rubber with a profile which features positive profiles, such as profile blocks or tread rubber strips running in the circumferential direction, formed by circumferential grooves, transverse grooves and the like. The transverse grooves are equipped with a bending point at which a change of direction takes place at an obtuse angle.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Vehicle pneumatic tires with tread rubber profiles with strip and/or with block structures are known in various embodiment variants. For example, a tire is known from EP-A-0 425 567 with a tread rubber profile embodied in a directional manner, which is composed of a number of block rows running in the circumferential direction.
It is further known that above all the braking properties of a tire on a dry surface can be influenced by the stiffness of the tread rubber in the longitudinal direction. In order to improve the braking properties on a dry surface, it is therefore advantageous to provide tread rubber strips or to embody the blocks in block rows in the circumferential direction as long as possible. The embodiment of the transverse grooves also plays a certain part, it is thus advantageous for the circumferential stiffening of blocks not to have the transverse grooves run straight, but to provide them with a bending point in their course.